


crushing

by ghost_of_stardust



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crushing, grumpy boy has a CRUSH LOL!, kagero teases him a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_of_stardust/pseuds/ghost_of_stardust
Summary: Saizo and Kagero have a little chat.aka i got inspired and wrote something tiny again..





	crushing

“There’s… something on my mind.”

Saizo’s eyes shifted, flitting off the blade he was polishing to look at his coworker. Kagero’s maple colored eyes stared blankly ahead, not focusing on him at all. “What?”

“Something about you is different, lately.” she said flatly, gently brushing some hair out of her face. “You seem like you're trying to impress someone.”

Saizo was taken aback from the comment, almost physically recoiling. “A-again, what?”

Kagero now stared directly at him. “For starters, your hair. You’ve been keeping it in a ponytail rather than slicked back. You wouldn’t do that unless someone liked it.” He started to protest, but she raised up a hand. “No. Don’t even start. Secondly, you've been using… flashier moves on the battlefield. Odd behavior for a ninja. Is there someone you’re trying to show off to..?”

Saizo huffed and turned his face back to his blade, attempting to hide the light blush that grew into his face. “No such thing.” 

Kagero rolled her eyes. “Sure.” She scooted across the floor, a little closer to him. “You’re totally crushing. So, what’s he like? Do I know him?” 

He turned towards her again, nearly flinging the shuriken in his hand at her. “What makes you think it’s even a man?!”

She smiled slightly. “Saizo. We both told each other after the break up, don't forget.” 

“...I did forget.” He sighed, setting down his weapon and leaning against the wall behind him. “He’s…. strange. He’s got a weird sense of humor, maybe edging on a little rude. And yet, he's still nice. It’s cool to just… sit and listen to him talk. Even if he doesn't always make sense, I like his voice.” He stopped talking for a moment, suddenly aware of how much he was saying, and stared at the floor beneath him.

Kagero tilted her head to the side. “He does sound interesting, and nice. I know you like to listen more than talk.” 

Saizo laughed a little. “Yeah, I do. He’s good about that. He likes that I pay attention… Hm. The longer time goes, the more interesting he gets. His humor, his teasing, his occasional kindness, his worshipping like, five gods. Not to mention he's… quite cute.”

She giggled, and his embarrassment grew. “Saizo thinks someone’s cute, huh~?” She teased, and he rolled his eyes in playful exasperation. 

“No, I totally don't… That's definitely why I just said it.”

The two of them shared a laugh, a rare moment that they both enjoyed. 

Kagero was the first to quiet, suddenly becoming very focused on a thought. Saizo looked at her questioningly. “What is it?”

“He…” Her voice sound puzzled and surprised. “Wait. You said… he worships like five gods?”

“S-Something like that…?” Saizo replied, instantly understanding. She had figured it out. 

She turned and stared him straight in the eye. “Azama?!”

He was never going to hear the end of it.


End file.
